1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to solid state pressure sensors and, more particularly, to means and methods for protecting a semiconductor pressure sensor element from the atmosphere whose pressure is being sensed.
2. Background Art
Solid state pressure sensors are being employed in a variety of new applications because of their small size and compatibility with other electronic systems. Semiconductor chips or die are generally used as the pressure sensing elements. However, such semiconductor sensing elements are particularly sensitive to contamination. Thus, if the surface of the semiconductor sensing element is exposed directly to the ambient whose pressure is being measured, the semiconductor sensing element may be adversely effected.
A number of different approaches have been used in the prior art in order to separate the semiconductor sensing element from the ambient being measured. Among these are, for example, the use of die coats and the use of metal diaphragms coupled to the semiconductor sensing element by rigid bars or levers. None of these approaches has proved entirely satisfactory. Accordingly, a need continues to exist for improved means and methods for protecting semiconductor pressure sensing elements from the ambient whose pressure is being measured.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means and method for protecting a semiconductor pressure sensing element from the ambient whose pressure is being measured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved means and method whereby the semiconductor sensing element is protected from the ambient without substantial loss in sensitivity.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved means and method for protecting a semiconductor pressure sensing element from the ambient without the use of metal diaphragms with rods or levers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved means and method for protecting a semiconductor pressure sensing element which is of light weight and extremely shock resistant.